The day in the life of the Preverted Monk Miroku
by animearlinefreak
Summary: It's Miroku's everyday life. With all his trips and stumbles and slaps and hits and just about everything else that's Miroku. And maybe alittle bit more. complete! Fixed!
1. Miroku

Hey guys I think that I have this figured out on my computer on how to get my stories on here. Yeah for me. Take that you dumb old versus. yeah. Umm...I think this story is going to be a one shot but I'm not so sure since I love this story the most. And I hope you enjoy this since I'm not very good with funny stories so this is a first. I really hope you enjoy this! Thanks!

Some of the characters are going to be out of character or ooc and if my spelling is improving, congratulate me.

The day in the life of the Perverted Monk Miroku

Preview: It's Miroku's everyday life. With all his trips and stumbles and uhh...everything else.

Chapter 1: Miroku

"Inuyasha are you alright?" I hear the very familiar voice of Kagome's ask the stubborn hanyou.

Shuffling could be made out for my hears to detect, as Inuyasha then replays. "Yeah it's nothing, it's just a scratch," along with his famous "feh."

A grunt and a yelp of pain later, was followed by a "What did you do that for wrench?"

"I thought you said it was just a scratch?" Although I couldn't see Kagome's face, I could vividly see the smirk on her visage.

Movement vibrated against the wood floors as a growl and mutters came from the half demon. It wasn't long before the hut shook with everyone's laughter.

I myself would have been laughing too, if I had the strength to. You see the poison from Naraku's semoshyo's from the resent battle, really did a number on me. I opened one sly eye to see my target in range. _'Bingo.'_ I thought as my lips curled into a wicked smile. Closing my eyes once again, I slowly extended my arm to reach the target close by.

"Hey Kagome, does Miroku seem to be awake to you?" Asked a very timid Sango.

"No, he doesn't." Kagome answered.

Sango let out a sigh. "Okay let's go before he gets any Ide...guh." At this moment my hand was firmly grasped onto her behind. Her very soft, curvy, nice behind. But to my disappointment, I was struck by her heavy boomerang she used to exterminate youkai.

"Ow. Sango it was all a misunderstanding..." Now I was up, clutching my head from my new injury I received from my beloved.

"You lying perverted monk!" Sango screamed loudly, as I had to cover my ears from the noise.

She gave me venomous glare before she walked outside Kaede's home. Sighing at my failed mission, I leaned against the wall in a dazed way. "I was for certain I wouldn't have got caught this time." It was then, that I found myself drafting off to sleep while slouched against the wall.

(The Next day)

I awoke the next day a little later than I normally would rise. Yawning, I wiped the sleep from my eyes, as my nostrils were hit by the aroma of breakfast. Standing but to only to wince from the back ache, I cursed at how foolish it was to sleep leaning against the wall. Still, I ignored my pain as I pushed the screen door aside and hollered.

"Hey is there any food left for me?"

Kagome, who observed her friends finishing their breakfast, placed her bowl on the ground and responded. "Umm...there was until Inuyasha ate it not too long ago, on the count of you oversleeping. Gomen…I could always make you something else." She said, as began her search through her bulbous bag.

I sighed. "Just my luck." Funny but now that I think about it…I've been sighing an awful lot since last night.

Unfortunately for me, I didn't get the chance to have the proper nutritious breakfast as everyone else, and had to result to Ramen noodles, causing an argument between the two love birds erupt. Although, I was sadden by my loss of a good breakfast, I did have quite the show displayed for me.

After a few sits and mumbles of irritation, we set out on our journey. During our trek, I pleaded for Sango to forgive me for last night's incident, but she ignored me. Instead of being the gentleman and admitting defeat, I took a different approach, or rather…risky one by having a feel.

Two seconds later, she whipped around, shrieking from my actions and conking me once again with her giant boomerang. Clutching the now lump forming on my skull, I tried to give out an excuse.

"Sango it wasn't my fault, the wind blew my hand..."

"Why you!" Sango interrupted my erroneous speech, as she cracking her knuckles dangerously, to intimidate me. And you know…that worked quite well.

"Heh, Miroku when will you ever learn?" Inuyasha snorted as both Kagome and Shippo nodded their heads in agreement.

Chuckling, I proceeded to successfully achieve my goal when we halted from going any farther to see a mysterious woman wrapped in a cloak, standing in the middle of the road suspiciously holding a fan poised towards us. We were about to question her reason for being alone and in the middle of the road, when what produced from her fan came blades of what I assumed to be of wind, were aimed directly at us.

Everyone scattered to avoid the blades when the woman removed her cloak. Getting a good look, she seemed to be a wind sorceress demon, with her black tied into a bun, ruby colored eyes and a pair of green jangle beaded earrings. From my prospective, I instantly thought how beautiful her appearance was, and how much of a waste it was to be fighting her. _"My what a heavenly beauty intend." _I muttered under my breath as I was at her side in a instant, cuffing her hands in mine.

"Hello Miss will you mind bearing me a child?" Flashing my best smile I could muster, I didn't expect what she did next.

"W...What?" She took her hands away from mine, clearly digested. "Y...You lecher, I'll Kill You!" She made a motion with her fan, bringing forth the blades that we dodged earlier.

Inuyasha turned my way, angry for my actions. "Miroku, did you have to get us into even more trouble again?"

"Heh, Heh." I chuckled nervously. I didn't know what was more scary, the terrifying woman about to rip my body into shreds, or the dangerous aura I sensed from a certain demon slayer behind me. Either way, I was died no matter what I would do.

"Die pervert!" She yelled, bringing blades my way. I dodged the blades and attacked with my staff, causing no harm to her body what so ever with my staff.

"Stand back Miroku" Inuyasha said, unsheathing his Tetsusaiga, creating the wind scar towards the wind sorceress.

The wind sorceress froze in utter shock at the massive destruction the wind scar held as it came towards her. It at the last instant, she grabbed a feather from her hair which expanded into a giant feather as she escaped from the blast completely.

Before she was out of sight, she called to Inuyasha as she flew away into the clouds.. "I must leave until next time. And if you want to know my name it's Kagura the wind sorceress."

Once Kagura was no longer visible, Inuyasha strode up to me, grabbed my haori, and demanded me to heed his warning. "Miroku next time you better think before acting."

Gulping, I bobbed my head up and down when he released me. Removing the new wrinkles I received, I spotted puffs of gray smoke up head. _'Hmm…a village must be close by. I think I should check it out.'_ With those as my final thoughts, I wordlessly headed toward the village, knowing that everyone probably would be confused, but allow me to go. Grinning at what awaited me there, I rubbed my hands greedily as I ran the rest of the way.

"Huh I wander where he's going?" Kagome looked at the place where Miroku took off.

"I don't know, but I'll follow him and see what he's up to." Sango said, grabbing her weapon, she to ran in the same direction where Miroku went.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo(Village)

As I reached my destination, my eyes watered with tears of joy, at sight of the beautiful young ladies in sight. Bowing in thanks to Buddha, I turned my smile into the professional charming smile that took years to achieve, my eyes roamed at the sections of women before me. It was a tough choice to make until they stopped on a girl with brunette hair and hazel eyes. _'Jackpot!'_

"Hello Miss would you consider bearing me a child." A slap soon followed as I shouted in pain.

"Damn that hurt" Clutching my head, I spotted another pretty maiden, forgetting completely the pain I felt seconds ago. "Uhh hello Miss..."

Ten slaps and Ten Rejections later!

I felt exhausted from the slaps I've received from the ladies. I sighed. Never before have I've been smacked around by some many women in a single village in my life. Thinking about retiring for the night, I rose from my sitting place.

"I should go back, it's getting late and I don't want to worry Sango." Though when I only take two steps forward, immediately I take five steps back, when I spotted something young, slim, and good looking. A lecherous grin made it's way to my countenance as I contemplated whether I should ignore this voluptuous beauty, but my hormones are stronger than my resistance so my choice was made easily.

_'Well maybe I can ask you one more maiden.' _I mused however, a different strategy developed into my head when I approached the matter boldly, and physically. Reaching down, I grabbed the girl's round tush.

"Hey what are you doing?" Her voice was cracked and resembled a man's as she whipped her head around and I literally froze in shock.

Chuckling from my mistake I slowly backed away. "O...Oh I'm s...sorry I thought you were a girl."

**BAM!**

The man walked away with a huff as my body was left mangled on the gravel ground. Lifting my head from the ground with what little strength I had, messaged my head.

"Well I guess I should really be heading back."

A tap on my shoulder caught my attention as I rose from my spot of the ground, however as immediately as I gazed upward, I distinctively wanted to throw up.

There, a head taller than me and with faces that could make even the great Buddha rise from the dead and kill over simultaneously, were hideous girls I've ever laid my eyes on. But what was more revolting was the lead girl with knotted hear in a messy bun, approached me and placed her callused hands into my smooth ones.

"Hey girls look what we have here!" said the girl, rubbing her greasy chin against my robes as more retaliated with horny words that made even "me" flinch in terror.

"Oh he's hot, let's keep him." Another girl with frizzy black curls, barked while pinching my cheeks.

Then the girls agreed with a jubilant shrieks, granting my an open opportunity to escape their beastly figures. Though they figured my intentions and thus chased me in a huge swarm.

"Wait monk!" They shouted. "We heard you say to the some of the girls in the village that you wanted them to bear your child, and we'd be honored to allow you a son." Hollers concurred as I unleashed an ear piercing scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo (One hour later)

The sun was set in the background of the forest beyond the village as I slumped on the dirt road, exhausted from running from in-heated, horrid women. Feeling completely safe after saving my "man juice" with the many zigzags around the village and dashing through the forest to lose track of them, I thought for sure that I was going to die if they managed to keep up with me. Gazing at the multicolored sky of medium shades of color, I thanked kami that I was alive and breathing.

A minutes passed when I pulled my body from the ground, having the urge to see the demon exterminator, however, my wish came all to suddenly when a "Ehm" was heard from behind me. Turning my head slowly, I cringed when I saw the scowl etched on my beloved Sango's visage.

"Miroku…"

Relieve spread throughout my aching body as I launched myself on her, ignoring the painful beating I would be receiving in the future. Tears slid from my eyes as I whispered in her ear at how thankful I was for seeing her face, oblivious to the tint of red across her cheeks, or the shakes her body were giving off.

"Oh My Lovely Sango How I'm So Glad Your Here!"

"Miroku…" She spoke my name again, but suspiciously too kind for the normally enraged nineteen year old. A bit scared but too curious for my own good, I dared a glance into her brown eyes to only see flames engulfing them. At that point I realized my mistake when I groped her behind. Cursing myself for my old reflexes, I saw her giant weapon gleam from orange hue of sunlight and then darkness.

That was all I remembered until I awakened by the fireplace, where everyone was cuddled up in blankets, nestled in warm arms, or crotched up high in a tree asleep. My eyes scanned the campsite for something to eat when I saw the "miraculously" untouched ramen for me. Reaching for the lukewarm soup in a cup, I grabbed the chopsticks beside it and ate.

As I slurped up the noodle and sipped the chicken flavored water, I tried to recall the outrageous events of today. Blurry imagines of women popped into my hand in one fast motion colliding together giving me a headache from thinking too hard. However, there was one thing I did remember from that day, darkness. Being conked from Inuyasha and Sango must of altered my way of contemplating, so I made a vow to not anger their shot tempered minds if I wanted to hold some valuable information in the future.

A small breeze soon blew across my sleepy companions as I heard someone shiver from the left. Pausing from eating, I noticed Sango quivering from the cold. Eyeing the blanket she was using, I saw that it was quite a thick blanket, however, it didn't help keep her discomfort from the cool winds above. Throwing a few wood into the fire, I placed my empty ramen cup and chopsticks down and crept near the sleeping beauty.

Stopping a few centimeters from her pale face, I was mesmerized from her beauty. Her slight flicker from her eyelashes, the twitch from her eyebrows, and finally resting on the pink lips that looked enticing to my eyes, I couldn't avert my pupils anywhere but on her lips. Bringing my lips close to hers, I gently pecked them before lifting my face from hers.

The shivering ceased and in place of the shakes was a bright smile. A smile made it's way on my face, when I pulled off my haori, draping it over her body. Brushing her bangs from her eyes I sighed, dissatisfied with myself.

"Sango, if only I could express how I feel about you, how much I love you, maybe I could understand your feelings for me in return." Feeling another urge to kiss her and possibly inappropriate emotions rush through me, I had to jerk myself away from her, despite my yearning. Though Kami was with my naughty deeds that night for another gust of wind blew, making her quiver once more.

Groaning for betraying my promise I made at the fire, I pulled my robe aside to squeeze my body through, then tucked it around mine and Sango's body as my arms wrapped around her petite figure. Immediately, I felt the effect of sleep take a hold of me as I looked down at her face one last time before I dozed off dreaming about the girl I loved, Sango, forgetting about the consequences for the next day.

End of chapter one

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I really hope you guys enjoyed this and I'm sorry, I guess it won't be a one shot after all. But still I hope you enjoy this as much as I am.

See you in the next chapter soon called, "Miroku's confession." I think, not sure. Well until next time see yah!

(Author and Jubal)

Jubal looks to the left and then to the right, then jumps out seeing the coast was clear.

He sighed and let out a breath. "Phew at least I finally lost her."

He opened his drink and drank when the author pounced on him.

"I got you Jubee! HEh , Heh , Heh!

He tries to scramble away when author pulls out a mysterious bottle, with some weird liquid in it.

"Now please drink this, and it will make you feel better."

"No way I won't do it, I won't, I wo..." Sees the author crying and his eyes soften, as he slowly mumble's okay before drinking.

The author laughs like a manic as Jubal clings onto her lovingly. "My lovely Darling, Please stay with me forever."

She smiles sweetly and say's, "Of Course Love," as they both share a passionate kiss.

To be continued:

See you guys later!


	2. Miroku's Confession

Hey guys I'm sorry for the long update but I just hope this cheers you up. Here it is, this last chapter of The day in the life of the Perverted Monk Miroku! And this is going to be a song fic as well with the song by Evanescence called, "forgive me".

Enjoy! (fixed)

Some of the scenes and characters are going to out of character.

"The Hardest thing in life to say is only three words long."

by me, Arline

The Day in the life of the Prevert Monk Miroku

Previously on The Day in the life of the Prevert Monk Miroku: Groaning for betraying my promise I made at the fire, I pulled my robe aside to squeeze my body through, then tucked it around mine and Sango's body as my arms wrapped around her petite figure. Immediately, I felt the effect of sleep take a hold of me as I looked down at her face one last time before I dozed off dreaming about the girl I loved, Sango, forgetting about the consequences for the next day.

Chapter 2:Miroku's Confession

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo(The next morning)

"YOU PERVERT!" Those were the "sweet" words that awakened my pleasurable slumber the very next morning.

Fluttering my eyes open, the world spun counterclockwise as I tried to shake my dizziness off, when I lifted my body off the ground. Raising my hand to my head, I felt the bumps on my head and winced at the new one I knew was soon to form later that day. Sighing, I groaned at having broken my own promise. Turning my gaze to Sango's turned back I extended my hand out to her.

"WAIT SANGO, IT'S NOT WHAT IT SEEMS!" Which since the moment I laid eyes on her, was entirely true. However, Sango didn't exactly buy the truth in my pleading/truthful words.

Curling her hands into fist, she prepared to strike my skull once again.

"YOU LYING PERVERTED SON OF A…"

Clasping my eyes shut, I shielded my head from her blow, expecting her vicious rage zapped upon me, instead…there was nothing. Cautiously peering through slit eyes, I see Sango's visage scarlet with an under readable expression on as she shifted her back in another direction, as she darted away with Kagome at her heels.

A question mark appeared on top of my head, as I dusted myself off and was just about to pursue her, when Inuyasha suddenly stood in front of me, blocking my path. His stern amber hues gazed into my violet ones which pretty much surprised me for his concern for someone else's feelings was unusual and out of character for the hanyou. Arching a silver eyebrow, he replied.

"Miroku remember when I said to choose your words carefully, especially with Sango?"

I was taken back my his serious tone. Caught off guard by his out of character behavior, I stuttered, not accustomed to this at all.

"H-Hai, demo I..." before I could give the slightest explanation, I was on the ground by one of Inuyasha's trademark hits as the world around me faded into darkness. The final words that were barely audible for me to hear before black clouded my mind, was Inuyasha calling me a baka.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo(Later that day)

I awoke not too long after the blow to my head, however, it appeared that the sky had gained color the last I checked. Believing that my memory loss was becoming more severe, I shook the thought aside deciding to take a walk to clear my fuzzy mind.

Lifting my sore and battered body, I was relieved to see no sign of the stubborn half demon nor the pesky fox demon around to bother my serenity, as let my feet guided me to an astray path. As my feet ventured me further into the many clusters of forest, I heard familiar voices off in a near by direction.

Curiosity being one of my stronger qualities, I listened to my characteristic and followed the source of noise only to stumble upon something glorious. There in the hot springs, were the naked bodies of Sango and Kagome talking. Jackpot.

Though their conversation they were conversing on was rather dull and boring for my taste nearly had me leave, until the subject changed to something that caught my attention. The newest topic was about Inuyasha and me, I moved closer behind the bush I was occupying to hear more clearly.

"Kagome, what do think about Inuyasha?"

The ebony haired fifteen year old girl, blushed over the question, but still answered nonetheless.

"H-How I think about him, well I think about him like I can't live without him Sango." She sighed, seeming to be satisfied with herself and her answer, though the tint of red that one second ago, spread across her complexion, regained its natural creamy peach color and instead, a sharp grin replaced the redness.

Wishing to have some "snacks" that Kagome told us about, I assumed the next minute I would be viewing will be entertaining and interesting to not miss.

Sango on the other hand, looked ill from Kagome's facial expressions.

"Ka...Kagome why are you l...looking at me like that?" But her question was never answered.

"Sango tell me, why you didn't hit Miroku the second time after his plea of guilt, this morning?"

Sango's face turned pale. "I...I...I..."

"And why are you stuttering?"

"I...well you see." But poor Sango couldn't get a word in edgewise to save herself from humiliation, which made me inch closer with curiosity.

"Ha, admit it, you love Miroku." Kagome smiled in victory that I was so riled up with excitement that I almost lost my footing. The possibility of Sango loving me, made my chest throb with uneasiness awaiting.

Her face turned red when she screamed. "Give Me A Break Here, Why Would I Love A Womanizing, Pervert, Like Him!"

Instantly, I felt an ache in my chest and swore I heard glass shatter as well when I moved from my spot. However, when I heard a sigh escape her lips, I knew I had to listen longer.

"B...But he's not always like that, I mean there are time's when he's nice to me, and he's always there for me, if I need a shoulder to cry." She laid her head on the bolder behind her. "And last night, I remembered the reason him sleeping next to me."

"It was cold last night, so he used his body to keep me warm, and he didn't once try anything perverted." She sighed. "Sometimes I wish he could show that side of him instead of his lecherous side." She pulled herself further into the water. "It's too bad he doesn't realize how much it hurts me when he goes after young, pretty, girls, and how he flirts with them too. It makes me so sad that I want to cry my heart out." A tear slid down her cheek, then more and more until a colossal amount of tears cascaded down her pale face.

A hand touched her shaking shoulders as Sango launched herself on the miko solacing her as her tears soon ceased.

An ache squeezed the cardiac muscle barricaded under my ribcage as I felt the emotion of regret brewing from within. Horrible no terrible, was what I thought I was to harm Sango, that I could just kick myself for it. There was never a place in time where she would scout

out males and ask to have their child, nor flirt continuously. I however, have. Pondering on the matter further, I realize if I were in her predicament witnessing all those lecherous passes, I knew I couldn't handle it either.

_Can you forgive me again_

_I don't know what I said_

_But I didn't mean to hurt you_

"Kagome." She looked up to her friend. "I..."

I inched closer when I accidentally lost my footing on some loose gravel and thus fell. Landing right in front of their naked heavenly bodies I tried to make my get away but Sango had me beat. Picking up some rocks that were conveniently piled in a heap near the water, she hurled them at me at while screaming at the top of her lungs, PREVERT! I dashed out of there as quickly as I possibly can with new additional bumps to my collection.

Though when I assumed I was safe at the campsite Shippo and Inuyasha presence were now there. And when they took a gander at my head, they laughed so hard they stumbled over at the huge swells on top of head. I felt utterly humiliated for the rest of the day.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo(The Very Next Day)

The very next day as we were traveling to the newest rumors about the shikon jewels, something make its presence know from above. Scattering from the powerful winds only to come from one person, Inuyasha looked toward the sky with his Tetsaugia drawn.

"Kagura." The wind witch smirked at his fine memory as she expanded her fan open.

"This time, I have been give orders by Naraku to destroy the half breed, Inuyasha. Now die!" She barked moving her fan across her chest as a wave of yellowish blades flew in our direction. Jumping out of the way at the nick of time, Inuyasha released his hold on the young miko.

"Not in my life time pal." He said swinging down the Tetsaugia, creating the windscar.

Making several gashes into the ground, the wind sorceress managed to dodging it with ease. Swishing her fan vertically then left and right, what she sent forth made us want to believe in fairies. What she formed with the wind were tornadoes taller than the average youkai at us. It was intense but it was nearly impossible for us to avoid. Twisting dangerously closer to us, an arrow with holy priestess powers, pierced through the colossal twirl of winds halting their temerarious destruction immediately.

Whizzing through the air, it scratched Kagura's cheek as the wind sorceress hissed from the scorch mark the arrow left. Grinding her teeth at having her massive winds be brought down by a single arrow from a human was unbearable for the youkai to take. Pointing her fan in Kagome's direction she opened her fan slightly as a row of yellow blades headed in Kagome's way. At the last second, Sango grabbed our miko as they flew away from the blades on Kirara as I took center stage in front of the others with my gloved hand in front my face, and my left hand clutching the beading concealing the wind tunnel embedded into my right hand. Yanking the beads aside, the cursed winds opened and started sucking anything in a thirty yard radius toward my exposed hand.

Slowly it began dragging the reluctant female youkai in the direction of my palm as I looked over her figure once more.

"It's a shame Kagura, that I have to do this to a beauty like you." I sighed as I thought, _'It's a shame I really would have loved to grab her cute butt, oh well it's something I must do.'_

"What he's pulling me in…" I hear the beauty shout above the hollowing winds. "I can't control myself, loosing footing, Kanna." And just as she uttered that name, a girl wearing a white kimono with skin paler than a snake's underbelly, and eyes duller than a blunt sword, came in between me and Kagura holding up a mirror. Puzzled was I as it began shinning in her mirror's reflection then hurled back in our direction amazing speeds.

Shrouding my hand from the howling winds, I grabbed my staff and struck it to the ground as I held on tight, surprised by my cursed winds reversed on me. When the winds died down, they escaped. Letting my hand release it's hold my staff, I sighed from disappointment and relief.

'_At least I have a chance to see her again.'_ I said to myself, that is…until I saw the condition Sango was in. Covered in crimson blood, Sango jumped off her overgrown neko youkai, limping from the gash that was seen across her stomach. My heart ached with deep regret as I saw her body tottered. Acting on instincts, I dashed toward the demon hunter and latched my arms around her battered body, before she fell to the unforgiving ground.

_I had no words for now_

_I felt that I would die_

_It hurt so much to hurt you_

Worry was etched across my visage as I shook Sango, afraid she wasn't going to see another day. Though my attempts to wake her was subsided when a hand clasped my shoulder and told us to take her to Kaede's home and have her wound treated. Agreeing with their plan I did as I were told, all the while, embracing Sango's motionless body.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo (One week later)

"It's been a week now, why can't we wake her up?" said a grouchy Inuyasha. Turning from the spot near Sango, I glared at the hanyou with irritation.

"Inuyasha, she needs some rest so please do me a favor and not disturb her again."

He mumbled for a while as he vacated the hut to join Kagome and Shippo outside, leaving Sango and me alone. It was not much longer when I heard some incoherent rambling coming from the bed. Averting my irises to meet the brown hues of my beloved, joy coursed through my veins. It had been an entire week since she remained unconscious on the futon that this was the first time stirred from her slumber.

"Mi...Miroku." I smiled when she spoke my name.

"Shh, don't speak, you need to regain your energy you lost. I'm glad that your alright."

_Then you looked at me_

_Your not shouting anymore_

"Miroku can you take me outside?" She asked. I can see the thin layer of tears welding in her eyes as I took a few deep breaths to ignore them for her safety.

"No, you need more rest."

_Your silently broken_

"But I need to tell you something private." She spoke once again, this time shedding a tear or two. Caving in to her sad stricken visage, I allowed her permission to go outside.

Crouching my form for to hop on, I carried her to a near by waterfall, sitting her underneath the tree's shade. Taking a sit myself, I contemplated on what should I say to her. I knew then and there was the perfect opportunity to tell her my feelings, since this last encounter with the wind witch really gave me a scare it truly wakened my senses to reality. Right there, at that moment, I had to tell her how much I love her, or I'm afraid I might not have another chance to say it.

"Sango we've known each other for quit sometime now, as well as been here for each other and this might sound crazy, but please take me serious." I stopped to see if she was listening, then continued. "Sango would bear me a child?" Holding her palms in my callused ones, I saw the irked expression on her face.

_I'd give anything now_

_To Kill those words for you_

Rolling her copper colored hues, Sango said, "Not this again." Folding her arms across her chest, she huffed at my immature and overused phrase.

Sadly, this time I was being serious and I was really hoping she would've believed me. Straightening myself to give off the impression of my sincerity, I spoke once again.

"I'm serious Sango." Grabbing her into arms she flinched from my contact, but responded by wrapping her arms around me. At that moment I felt that I stepped into heaven. My heart raised with uneasiness as I tried my hardest not to appear false in her eyes.

_Each time I say something_

_I regret_

_I'd cry I don't want to lose you_

_But somehow I know that you will_

_never leave me yah_

My honest aspect appeared to have worked from the soft tenderness I saw shining through her eyes.

"Miroku, I...yes."

She hesitated only slightly in her speech, but gave in to my proclamation of love by hugging me tightly.

"Miroku, I've been hiding my feeling for you but I was afraid to show them, afraid you wouldn't feel the same way." A tear formed beneath magenta eye shadow eyelids as one by one, crystal liquid flowed down her visage.

_Cause you were made for me_

_Somehow I'll make you see_

_How happy you make me_

I felt worried underneath my tranquil stature from her tears but at the same time, I wanted to expression my happiness and tenderness to my beloved. Loosening my hold on her slender body, I gently wiped away her falling tears gracing her with a genuine smile.

"Sango, I'm sorry that I hurt you when I went after all those women but I couldn't help it, it was in my blood."

_I can't live this life_

_Without you by my side_

_I need you to survive_

Wiping the remaining tears on her wet face, Sango made a request.

"Would you promise me one thing though."

A little apprehensive about the down to the point tone she was giving me, I gulped at what might come.

"A-Anything." I said, my voice giving away my weakness.

"Would you stop touching my butt?"

She caught me. Out of a habit, I unconsciously grabbed something to ease my stressed nerves. Slowly, I removed my naughty hand away not enjoying the death glare I was receiving. I laughed to relieve my nervousness.

_So stay with me_

"Alright." I declared dishearteningly.

"Also…" Sango paused in her speech, the glare intensifying with fury. "Would you promise me you wouldn't cheat on me?" Moving her body from mine, she clasped my hands in a tight grip in hers, making the decision for me quite clearly.

_You look in my eyes_

_And I'm screaming inside_

_That I'm sorry_

"Well that's asking too much Sango." I said, trying to get out of that subject.

Her face grew dark. "You Will Do As I Say!"

I shrank from her feminine fury. "Okay, I promise I won't cheat on you but on one condition." This time it was her turn to quiver.

"H-Hai?" She stuttered as I demanded my want.

"Would you let me touch your butt."

**Slap**

"Miroku." She slapped my shoulder. Rubbing the new wound, I continued to persuaded her.

"How about in private?"

She made a face as if she was contemplating my negotiation, then decided.

"Deal." She said sticking out her hand. I put my hand out as well until she pulled me in close. "But we will not do anything until Naraku's destroyed." The overwhelming aura Sango possessed grew to full heights as I reluctantly agreed.

_And you forgive me again_

_Your my one true friend_

_And I never meant to hurt you_

Putting up an act, I placed my hand over my heart.

"You wound me Sango."

She slapped my arm playfully before resting her head on my shoulder. I as well rested my head on top of hers, watching everything around me. The waterfall glistened in the sunlight creating a rainbow as I stared at Sango and smiled and thought, _'Out of all the beautiful wonders in this world, my Sango is the most loveliest of them all_.' The sun set behind our silhouetted bodies as we both fell into a blissful sleep.

The End.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I hope you guys enjoyed this story and I can't believe you guys didn't even say anything about Miroku mistaking a guy for a girl. But I hope you liked this and don't worry, I'll have another story coming soon called, "Sango's Life with The Monk Miroku." now the next one will be a one shot and I hope you'll enjoy the new story just like you have with this one. The song during this chaper was from Evanescence called, "forgive me"

See yah in my next story!

Special thanks too!

Mouse Squeaks

aranami-chan

JulieMRose989

Lovelykeadeinufan

SlummyRedDragon

SmexahMiyavi525

EdWaRd E WoRsHiPpEr

I Bleed Copper And Blue

ameo66

And

CLAREsaysHI

and to many others who review this story. Thank yah!

(Author and Jubal)

Jubal and the author are in the car feeding each other.

When Jonathan, comes and spills something on them.

They get mad and when Jubal tries to get Jonathan he gets the author instead.

Now the author is covered in food and she's mad.

He tries to apologize but she wouldn't listen.

Now the author is running away from Jubal and he's chasing after her.

To be continued...

See Yah Anime Lovers!


End file.
